Venganza imperfecta
by AppleDollParrilla
Summary: Regina se da cuenta algo tarde que el amor de su vida, estaba muriendo por su culpa en la habitación de al lado, ahora debe luchar por viajar al pasado y encontrar la forma de evitar perder lo que mas desea #SwanQueen #Remma
1. Chapter 1

Venganza imperfecta

Epilogo

Regina llego corriendo como su gran bata de seda se lo permitieron, cruzo la gran puerta de madera, en donde hacia una cama vacía. Toco su corazón con su mano, mientras con la otra tocaba la cama, esta se encontraba tibia parecía pronto, se asomó inquietante por el balcón y lo que vio la dejo helada, el amor de su vida estaba recargada en el gran manzano que se encontraba en el patio, con una movida de manos apareció a su lado, parecía dormida pero los labios morados decían que no… Tomo a la rubia en sus brazos, apretándole fuerte hacia ella.

-no me dejes… Emma… mentí… Emma mi amor te amo…

CAPITULO 1 Dulces Sueños.

Una mañana en camino al palacio Regina ordeno detener el carruaje, nunca llamaba la atención nada, pero esta vez lo hizo una joven sirvienta rubia, que había habitado en el palacio desde bebe, la hizo frenarse. Bajo con la elegancia que ella tiene mirando como la rubia, se divertía corriendo con el joven de los establos, Neal…

Que hacen jugando en mis campos. Exclamo molesta Regina, pero al ver la mirada enternecida que le dio la rubia, su semblante bajo, se sintió desarmada, necesitada.

Discúlpeme majestad, fui una tonta, no sabía que estaría aquí y termine mis deberes decidí salir un poco.

No importa. Tosió un poco. Vuelva al castillo me hará falta verle…

2 horas habían pasado desde su llegada. La rubia la sacaba de sus pensamientos, nadie jamás le había regalado una sonrisa así, jamás se había sentido tan…

¿Majestad usted ordeno mi presencia? Dijo la joven rubia

Así es. Emma. Yo necesito una ayudante a partir de ahora en mi instancia en este castillo como en el otro castillo.

Perdone el atrevimiento majestad, pero ¿pero ¿cómo supo mi nombre? Esos detalles se le escaparon a la bella morena

Conozco a todos mis sirvientes, muchacha, alístese, la quiero en 30 minutos en el comedor

Regina se regañó mentalmente por la metida de pata que había cometido en ese momento, camino hacia el comedor donde ya la esperaba la joven sirvienta. Regina se sentó con propiedad mientras una Emma nerviosa servía su comida, Regina no dejo de observar a la joven en ningún momento, estudiando cada detalle de su rostro, cada movimiento, que estaba pasando con la morena, sabía muy bien que no debía ver así al servicio.

Después de una cena tranquila decidió irse a dormir, pero al cerrar sus ojos, el destino o Morfeo le tenían otra jugada.

Sintió la puerta de su habitación abrirse lentamente, el peso de un cuerpo subiendo por su cama la hizo abrir sus ojos de golpe, se llevó una grata sorpresa al ver a la rubia que le regalo una sonrisa y después robo un beso apasionado, Regina estaba acostumbrada a ganar, así que opto por su postura dominante y puso a la rubia bajo ella besándola y llevando sus manos por sus caderas, presionando más su cuerpo al de ella, sintiendo la respiración de la rubia, Emma estaba a punto de decir algo, cuando el ruido de la puerta siendo golpeada la despertó…

Maldita sea todo era un sueño…


	2. ¿Debo aprender de tus errores querida?

Este cap es un poquito mas largo, eh pensado en añadir secuelas de como es que regina decide viajar al pasado la verdad no les voy a aburrir con ver el pasado seguido y pero antes de irme a donde decide Regina viajar al pasado debo explicar primero como es que se enamoraron y lo que causo la muerte de Emma. espero les guste este capitulo. las dejo :3

Capítulo 2 ¿Debo aprender de tus errores querida?

Era temprano aun ni siquiera había salido el sol, y para Regina ya había sido interrumpido su sueño, cuando bajo las grandes escaleras del castillo lo primero que vio fue a su mejor amiga de años maléfica, se encontraba ahí esperándole, con una mirada de pocos amigos se dio cuenta que precisamente no venía a saludarle, venía a traerle malas noticias.

"Buenas madrugadas querida" Dijo la reina, a su actual amiga. Que aun la observaba molesta.

"Eh de suponer que sabes precisamente bien que no vengo en visita cordial, sobre todo a estas malditas horas de la mañana" La morena abrió la boca, pero la mujer rubia tenía otros planes, la hizo callar con una mano alzada, "Tu preciosa hijastra fue a visitarme a mi castillo no hace menos que un par de horas, diciéndome o más bien amenazando con llegar a ti, debes pagar el precio por la muerte de su preciosa bebe, querida debiste lanzar esa maldición, siendo sincera querida, pensé que" la morena bajo tomando del brazo a la rubia, conduciéndole hasta su despacho, donde al entrar cerró la puerta con seguro.

"debes saber querida que no tengo conversaciones sobre el paradero de esa chiquilla con nadie, ni siquiera tu…" Dijo la morena claramente y bajo ah la rubia. "puedes quedarte solo, como un dato no te acerques a mi sirviente personal, es ¿está claro?"

* * *

Los soldados del casillo del reino blanco, galopaban a una velocidad indescriptible, su único destino llegar al castillo de la Reina malvada a rescatar a la princesa robada, Snow y Encantador, fueron los primeros en llegar, todos en el castillo vestían ropas negras, parecía normal a los ojos de ambos, pero la mirada de las personas ahí reflejaba una tristeza enorme, ni siquiera se atrevieron a prestarles atención, fue el cazador el que se acercó a ellos. "Su majestad los espera en el salón" Caminaron hacia el lugar cuando "Y Snow, en verdad lo siento" dijo el joven que se retiró de ahí.

Al entrar notaron a una mujer llorando sobre un féretro aferrada con ambos brazos a un cuerpo sin vida.

"llego la hora de que nos devuelvas lo que nos quitaste" exclamo el rey encantador.

Regina soltó una risa triste sin dejarse ver, "Aquí la tienen" fue lo único que pudo decir la morena, volteando permitiéndoles la vista al cuerpo sin vida que se encontraba ahí. Lo que los reyes enemigos vieron los dejo petrificados en sus lugares.

"¿Emma?" Dijo Snow con sus ojos inundados en lagrimas

* * *

"¿cuál es el miedo querida?, cualquiera diría que temes que se sepa la verdad, seamos sinceras por algo tomaste A ESA CRIATURA, para vengarte no fue así o ¿qué Regina te han ablandando el corazón? Vamos querida por primera vez se la reina malvada que el pueblo dice que eres…"

"¿Debo aprender de tus errores querida?" Dijo Regina con una sonrisa de medio lado. ¿La cara de maléfica se transformó en un odio puro ah ese comentario "¿no fuiste tú quien llevo a la cama a Aurora para vengarte del daño que te hicieron? Si lo recuerdo perfectamente y de esa vez volvieron otras veces de revolcones de venganza claro está. y a la primera oportunidad conoce a un hombre apuesto y se da cuenta que lo suyo no son las dragonas, claro si como olvidar el manojo de sentimientos que tenías aquel día, ¿dime la maldición del sueño es placentera? Aún tengo conciencia que no despierta… supongo que si el dragón se sube arriba de ella puede despertarle, aunque ahora dudas."

"entonces se mas lista que yo, y enamora a la cosa esa hija de tu enemiga y entrégale un cascaron roto. Como dijiste tu aprende de mis errores…"


	3. Te prohibió que te le acerques

**Bueno como saben los personajes no me pertenecen son totalmente de OUAT,, BLA BLA.. Y MAS BLA**

 **Les dejo el tercer capitulo, espero les guste y no me maten pero tambien amo el DragonQueen super spoiler xD**

 **en fin espero que** **lo disfruten porque la verdad el próximo capitulo se viene super porno para Regina y Emma, las tengo ahorita atadas sin escenas de ellas. así que les deje un regalito. Besos chicas**

Capítulo 3

Te prohíbo que te le acerques

La estancia de maléfica era ambigua para muchos en el castillo significaba que debían tener que atender a dos poderosas brujas, para Emma era más grande la curiosidad de acercarse que de mantenerse al margen de su postura, ya convivía mas con la morena la cual le digo que era su criada personal no debía entender a nadie más a menos que ella se lo pidiera, Regina se estaba volviendo loca, en cuanto a tener a Emma cerca siempre se preguntaba si la rubia aún se consideraba pura, que se sentiría robarle la inocencia a alguien. Pero sus desvaríos sexuales la llevaban a cometer la tontería más grande, terminaba en la cama de maléfica. Sacando toda su frustración sexual que le transmitía Emma.

"wow querida, de haber sabido que te contenías sexualmente, hace mucho que estaría en tu castillo" dijo maléfica después de uno de sus encuentros sexuales, aun tumbadas en la cama con los cabellos revueltos y sus maquillajes salidos de sus lugares.

"Solo me apetecía recordar con quien me acosté, después del rey." Dijo la reina, que para ese entonces se levantaba de la cama en busca de su bata de dormir.

"No me mientas Regina, puedes mentirle a todo mundo, pero a mí es como mentirte a ti" dijo la rubia enderezándose de la cama. "¿cuándo vas a tomar a la chiquilla? La deseas Regina más que nada en el universo, conozco esa mirada, es la misma mirada con la cual mirabas a Snow cuando querías tu venganza, puedes ocultarlo, pero te juro que llegara alguien que si va apetecerle entonces te veré furiosa."

"deja de decir idioteces." Dijo la morena quien salía dando un fuerte portazo, alejándose rápidamente de ahí.

* * *

"Hazlo ya por favor…" Jamás en toda su vida Regina había suplicado por algo, jamás se imaginó que a la que le pediría que la matase era ni más ni menos que la propia Snow.

"¿La amabas?" pregunto una Snow a la que un tiempo fue su madrastra, con lágrimas en los ojos siendo abrazada de su esposo.

"La amo con toda mi alma" confeso Regina, seriamente. "por favor, no volveré a suplicar hazlo"

"Ella no lo sabía verdad?" preguntó el rey encantador.

Regina negó tristemente con su cabeza. "No quise que lo supiera por mi maldito rencor" confeso la morena

"Entonces, no te matare" dijo firmemente Snow." Te mereces sufrir por el daño que le hiciste. Te mereces esto, tú debes sufrir. ese es el peor castigo."

* * *

Regina había salido de la habitación de maléfica, como alma que es arrastrada por el mismo demonio. Iba pensando en las palabras de maléfica. Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando un quejido silencioso de reproche, la hizo salir de sus pensamientos, bajo las escaleras lentamente para asegurarse de no espantar al intruso que amenazaba su castillo, camino lentamente hasta la cocina, donde hacia una puerta que daba directo al campo. La imagen que vio fuera la lleno de ira y coraje, Neal estaba por todos los intentos conseguir meter su lengua en la boca de Emma, y ella lo empujaba débilmente con sus manos.

"Basta Neal" susurro la joven sirvienta. Aun hombre que parecía no escucharle. Las fosas nasales de Regina se abrieron demasiado, casi parecía que salía humo de ellas, la vena en su frente comenzó a marcarse.

"CREO QUE ELLA DIJO BASTA" Grito una reina furiosa. Los 2 sirvientes se asustaron al escuchar aquella voz pues sabían claramente que esa voz pertenecía a la misma reina.

"Su majestad" dijo el joven un poco asustado "ella se me estaba ofreciendo" fueron las palabras de aquel cobarde hombre.

"A MI ME PARECE QUE LA ESCUCHE DECIR BASTA" La reina estaba furiosa, si alguien del castillo debía besar a Emma seria ella, fue lo que ella pensó en aquel momento. "No te quiero ver cerca de ella… ¿Entendido? Te veo cerca de ella y te juro que tu corazón estará en mis manos a tu próximo intento. Te prohíbo que te le acerques." Dicho eso, la morena tomo a la rubia del brazo llevándole a rastras hacia el salón principal. Le giro poniéndose cara a cara.

"Gracias por..." la muestra de agradecimiento de Emma se vio interrumpida por una reina furiosa y celosa que reclamo sus labios en un beso lleno de deseo.

"No quiero, que nadie te toque" exclamó su majestad entre besos a una rubia confundida y sorprendida por el acto. "Nadie toca lo que está destinado a la reina, Emma, nadie."

Emma no sabía si era por el momento o porque ella también lo deseaba, pero se armó de valor y tomo de las mejillas a la reina, depositando un beso abrazador que cualquiera que lo hubiera visto reflejaba más que gratitud, deseo y esperanza. Regina no pudo contener su deseo y tomo a Emma en sus brazos dejándole caer el sofá que se encontraba ahí, sin dejar de besarle, Emma comenzó a sentir pánico empujando con ambas manos a la morena.

"¿Qué pasa Emma?" dijo una Regina confundida por la acción de la rubia.

Las mejillas de Emma dibujaron pronto un color rojizo. "jamás eh besado a nadie como hoy a usted y jamás eh bueno hecho lo que a mi parecer su majestad tiene en mente" las palabras de Emma dejaron a Regina en total sorpresa, con su boca entre abierta, pareciendo un pescado al tratar de hablar, pero volvía a cerrar su boca repitiendo la acción por 2 veces.

"Emma, es claro que te deseo y si tu majestad tiene eso en mente, pero la pregunta no es si yo quiero es ¿tú quieres?" Emma no sabía que responder era claro que lo deseaba más que nada en aquel momento, pero estaba segura que su primera vez no sería así.

"No puedo majestad, en verdad, deseo hacerlo por amor y no por un deseo" la mirada de Regina en esa noche paso de celos, a deseo, luego a confusión, para terminar llena de coraje. Tomo el sexo de Emma con una mano apretando lentamente. "recuerda esto Emma, nadie que sea lo suficientemente valiente o estúpido se acercara a lo que por derecho me corresponde, esto" apretó nuevamente el sexo de la joven. "me pertenece, y algún día tu voluntariamente me lo darás, no será esta noche por lo que veo, pero siempre recuerda que esto será primero y para siempre de la reina." Regina se paró rápidamente dejando aun recostada sobre el sofá a una rubia asustada. Emma respiraba pesadamente por el miedo a las palabras de la morena, se levantó de ahí sacudiendo sus lágrimas, lo que había sido un tormento para luego ser rescatada termino en un tormento nuevamente.

 **Yo se que soy maldita por no darles sexo, pero ahora me encuentro en un debate, aun me siento molesta por las CS que insultaron a Lana la verdad que inmadurez por eso no pienso agregar al manco aqui. No tengo nada en contra de Colin, son mas bien sus fans...**

 **el próximo capitulo les voy a dar PORNO AL CUADRADO XD**


End file.
